pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Троллоп, Энтони
| Род деятельности = прозаик | Годы активности = 1847—1882 | Направление = | Жанр = | Дебют = Макдермоты из Балликлорана (1847) | Премии = | Lib = | Сайт = }} Энтони Троллоп ( , 24 апреля 1815, Лондон, Англия — 6 декабря 1882, Лондон) — английский писатель, один из наиболее успешных и талантливых романистов викторианской эпохи. В произведениях Троллопа отразились проблемы его времени – политические, социальные и семейные. В изображении нравов писатель выступал как наследник традиций английских писателей-юмористов 18 века. Наиболее известными произведениями Троллопа являются его шесть романов из цикла «''Барсетширские хроники''», действие которых развивается в вымышленном графстве Барсетшир на западе Англии и его главном городе Барчестере. Предметом художественного изображения в этих романах стали жизнь, быт и нравы клерикального англиканского сословия, играющего наряду с помещиками ведущую роль в жизни провинциальной Англии. Биография Детство и учеба Троллоп родился в Лондоне. Отец писателя, Томас Энтони Троллоп, был адвокатом Канцлерского суда. Потеряв всех клиентов, он вместе с семьей переселился в сельскую местность, где собирался завести образцовую ферму. Однако хозяйствование Томаса Троллопа привело его к полному разорению. Томас забросил хозяйство и работал над составлением «''Церковной энциклопедии''», которая никогда не увидела света. Семья жила в нищете. Из шести детей четверо умерли от туберкулеза. В живых остались двое – Энтони и его старший брат. Ценой больших усилий и унижений матери удалось устроить сыновей в качестве бесплатных приходящих учеников в привилегированную школу Харроу. В школе Энтони страдал от презрения и насмешек богатых учеников. Стремясь поправить материальное положение семьи, мать Троллопа в 1827 отправилась в Америку в Цинциннати, где намеревалась открыть торговлю галантерейными товарами. Затея эта потерпела крах. Но, вернувшись в Англию, Фрэнсис Троллоп сумела написать книгу «''Домашний быт американцев''» (1832), в которой беспощадно высмеивала нравы жителей Нового Света. Книга имела успех и принесла семье некоторое финансовое благополучие. Фрэнсис решила зарабатывать на жизнь литературным трудом, и из под её пера один за другим стали выходить романы, потакавшие вкусам невзыскательной публики и в результате быстро раскупавшиеся. В 1834 отец Троллопа окончательно разорился и был вынужден бежать от кредиторов в Бельгию. Туда последовала и вся семья. В 1835 Томас умер в Брюгге. Жизнь в Ирландии и начало литературной карьеры По возвращении в Англию Энтони вынужден был устраиваться на службу, чтобы зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Он поступил клерком в почтовое ведомство в Лондоне. На этой безрадостной и угнетающей творческую личность службе он провел семь лет. В 1841 почтовое ведомство предложило ему повышение – должность почтового контролера в Ирландии. На новом месте в 1844 Троллоп женился на Розе Хезелтин. В Ирландии он получил больше свободного времени и решил реализовать свою идею – написать по примеру матери роман. Первые произведения Троллопа были написаны на материале жизни ирландского общества («''Макдермонты из Балликлорэна''», 1847; «''Келли и О’Келли''», 1848). Но они не принесли ему признания, так же, как и исторический роман «''Вандея''» (1855). Свою писательскую нишу нашёл Троллоп только в романе «''Смотритель''» (1855), который положил начало «''Барсетширским хроникам''». Успех Троллопа-писателя был закреплен в романе «''Барчестерские башни''» (1857) – одном из его лучших произведений. В цикле «''Барсетширские хроники''» рассматривается деятельность одного из влиятельнейших слоев английского викторианского общества – англиканских священников. В провинциальных городах, в которых нет ни промышленности, ни серьёзной торговли, главным местом действия является собор, а главными действующими лицами – священники, их жены и дети. Жизнь в Лондоне В 1859 Троллоп возвращается в Лондон, он занимает высокий пост в иерархии почтового ведомства, занимается проведением почтовой реформы, в 1868 выставляет свою кандидатуру на выборах от либералов. После провала на выборах Троллоп более политикой не занимается, но на основе своих впечатлений от общения с политическим эстеблишментом он создает новый цикл романов, объединенный вокруг главного героя – политика Плантагенета Паллисьера, раскрывающий хитросплетения парламентской и правительственной жизни Англии. В 1871 Троллоп оставляет службу. Он путешествует по различным странам, в том числе по Австралии и Новой Зеландии. В последние годы в творчестве Троллопа нарастает пессимизм, от иронического юмора он переходит к острой сатире (роман «''Как мы теперь живем''», 1875). Упадок популярности и посмертная слава Писателю пришлось пережить упадок его громкой славы. Причиной утраты популярности в конце 70-х годов были не только ремесленнический характер многих наскоро написанных романов, но и изменившиеся вкусы публики. Троллоп умер в Лондоне. После его смерти была опубликована «''Автобиография''», полная откровенных признаний писателя. В конце 19-начале 20-го веков творчество Троллопа переживает полное забвение. После мировой войны интерес к его наследию возрастает, и в настоящее время Троллоп - вновь один из самых популярных английских романистов. Лучшее исследование биографии и творчества Троллопа было написано Ч.П.Сноу «''Троллоп. Его жизнь и творчество''» (1975). Романы Барсетширские хроники * 1. Смотритель (1855, The Warden). * 2. Барчестерские башни (1857, Barchester Towers). * 3. Доктор Торн (1858, Doctor Thorne). * 4. Фремлейский приход (1861, Framley Parsonage). * 5. Домик в Оллингтоне (1864, The Small House at Allington). * 6. Последняя Барсетширская хроника (1867, Last Chronicle of Barset). Романы о Плантагенете Паллисьере * 1. Можно ли её простить? (1864, Can You Forgive Her?). * 2. Финеас Финн (1869, Phineas Finn). * 3. Бриллианты Юстаса (1873, The Eustace Diamonds). * 4. Финеас возвращается (1874, Phineas Redux). * 5. Премьер-министр (1876, The Prime Minister). * 6. Дети герцога (1879, The Duke's Children). Прочие романы * Макдермонты из Балликлорэна (1847, The Macdermots of Ballycloran). * Келли и О’Келли (1848, The Kellys and the O'Kellys). * Вандея (1850, La Vendée:An Historical Romance). * Три клерка (1858, The Three Clerks). * Бертрамы (1858, The Bertrams). * Замок Ричмонд (1860, Castle Richmond). * Ферма Орли (1862, Orley Farm). * Война Брауна, Джонса и Робинсона (1862, The Struggles of Brown, Jones & Robinson). * Рэчел Рэй (1863, Rachel Ray). * Мисс Макензи (1865, Miss Mackenzie). * Поместье Белтон (1866, The Belton Estate). * Клеверинги (1867, The Claverings). * Нина Балацка (1867, Nina Balatka). * Лотта Шмидт (1867, Lotta Schmidt & Other Stories). * Линда Трессель (1868, Linda Tressel). * Он знает, что прав (1869, He Knew He Was Right). * Булхэмптонский викарий (1870, The Vicar of Bullhampton). * Сэр Гарри Хатспур из Гумблетвэйта (1871, Sir Harry Hotspur of Humblethwaite). * Ральф наследник (1871, Ralph the Heir). * Дедушкин золотой лев (1872, The Golden Lion of Granpère). * Гарри Хиткоут из Гэнгула (1874, Harry Heathcote of Gangoil). * Леди Анна (1874, Lady Anna). * Как мы теперь живем (1875, The Way We Live Now). * Американский сенатор (1877, The American Senator). * Попенджой ли он? (1878, Is He Popenjoy?). * Джон Кэлдигейт (1879, John Caldigate). * Око за око (1879, An Eye for an Eye). * Кузен Генри (1879, Cousin Henry). * Ангел Айалы (1881, Ayala's Angel). * Школа доктора Уортла (1881, Doctor Wortle's School). * Установленный срок (1882, The Fixed Period). * Пленник темноты (1882, Kept in the Dark). * Мэрион Фей (1882, Marion Fay). * Семья господина Скарборо (1883, Mr. Scarborough's Family). * Любовь старика (1884, An Old Man's Love). Издание сочинений в русском переводе * Барчестерские башни / Перевод И.Гуровой. – М., 1970. Ссылки * Энтони Троллоп на сайте энциклопедии «Кругосвет» Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели bg:Антъни Тролъп de:Anthony Trollope en:Anthony Trollope es:Anthony Trollope fr:Anthony Trollope fy:Anthony Trollope he:אנתוני טרולופ it:Anthony Trollope nl:Anthony Trollope no:Anthony Trollope pl:Anthony Trollope sh:Anthony Trollope zh:安东尼·特洛勒普